


A disgrace

by Hekatiane



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekatiane/pseuds/Hekatiane
Summary: A short story that focuses on Leona, right in the morning after she and Diana became aspects and fought each other atop Mount Targon.An event that resulted in Leona's defeat and in Diana's flight, who later murdered the Solari Elders after being convicted of heresy.How will the faithful of the Sun react towards such tragedy?
Kudos: 9





	A disgrace

Diana's actions left a trail of death and tragedy wherever she passed. A misfortune that altered a peace maintained for millennia, and which had a harsh impact within the Solari order.  
ㅤ  
As the Aspect of the Sun that she was now, Leona was summoned by the remaining Elders as soon as the first light of the day emerged from the horizon.

Kneeling beside them with regret, she heard endless testimonies from various Ra'Horak and citizens who were also called, who tried to appease the questions and great indignation of the sages through their apologies for their failure.

Leona never wanted to ignore such serious situation, but she couldn't prevent her mind from constantly plunging into her own bitter thoughts and memories; in her anguish. For she was now carrying with the weight of shame over her shoulders after failing for the first time as Solari... and as a friend as well.

She maintained herself with her head bowed and eyes closed. A gesture considered by others as a show of respect and sorrow in honor of the fallen, but that in reality was one of guilt and repentance.

Emotions that she couldn't allow to show in the daylight, but that she reserved in consequence for the night, just as she had done before.

Yes, as before. For hours ago she tirelessly fed the merciless moon with her tears, and that the fiery sacred entity that now inhabited inside her would burn her tongue if she denied it! ... But as inappropriate as it might had been, it was impossible for her to contain herself under the stars.

For it was under that night cloak that she lost an important part of her being. The one who always encouraged her to shine every day with more intensity, and whom they now judged in the most heartless way: Her beloved Diana, who now became...

...

Ah, how unfortunate was the fate that the gods decided to bestow upon both of them?

Was this the true semblance of their so sacred "grace"? A calamity?

In the midst of such questions and thoughts, doubt invaded Leona's fervent heart.

An obscure stain that appeared on her, but that dissipated as quickly as it had formed. Since it was thanks to a few firm words that managed to break the barriers of her mind, that she managed to return to her senses.  
ㅤ  
‶ 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫, 𝐆𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐀𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭? 𝐏𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐬!! ʺ ━ That was the demand of one of the Elders. In response, the Chosen One opened her eyes and looked up.

Her soul twisted in agony as she did so, as there were knelt before her and the sages a group of veteran hunters who displayed the same composure of shame as her.

All parents of brave warriors, who also happened to be close to her in a certain way, since they were the very ones who a generation ago brought the person who would be the most important thing in all her life: A newborn orphan who was found in the cold mountains, cradled in the arms of her icy, lifeless parents.

A girl that they decided to name "Diana".  
ㅤ  
Faced with such scenario, her words did not take long to emerge. Especially now that she had fallen prey to her pent-up worry, since the last thing she wanted was an unfair fate for them.

━ These men did not commit the failure that I did, as it was I who could not prevent Diana's heinous acts and her subsequent flight!  
ㅤ  
She said quickly with a false firmness and assurance, as her unease and moral pain subtly overflowed through her voice.  
ㅤ  
━ As a 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 who now carries the symbol of the Sun, it is my duty to burden this guilt and face the consequences of╴‶ 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐬! 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐫, 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐓𝐈𝐂! ″

She was interrupted in the middle of her speech. Not to say that all the Elders turned a deaf ear towards her words, as if they had fallen victim to a blindness that prevented them from seeing the truth of the situation. Something that left her out of the discussion, since she was prevented from taking the responsibility that she wanted to self-impose for the sake of those men.

And at such fact, Leona paled.

Why? Why punish them, if they weren't guilty?

She couldn't understand it, for it didn't make sense in the first place.  
ㅤ  
‶ 𝐈𝐓 𝐈𝐒 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐃𝐔𝐓𝐘 𝐓𝐎 𝐏𝐔𝐍𝐈𝐒𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐒𝐀𝐕𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐖𝐇𝐎 𝐏𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐒 𝐒𝐔𝐂𝐇 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐓𝐈𝐂 𝐁𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐒! 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐖𝐇𝐎 𝐍𝐎𝐖 𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐒𝐄 𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓! 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐘 𝐌𝐔𝐒𝐓 𝐏𝐀𝐘 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐖𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐘'𝐕𝐄 𝐃𝐎𝐍𝐄! ″

Words exclaimed with such repudiation that they pierced through Leona's heart like the most certain arrow, for she was aware of the meaning of such demanded request.

And she knew.

She knew that those hunters were never warned by any omen. That no one ever received a sign that such blasphemous and tragic event would happen, and they along with the Chosen One were conscious of it.

But they were singled out. An unjust guilt had been imposed upon them, and there was no worse fate for a Solari than to be so sullied.

Their honor, their gained respect and unbreakable loyalty... All turned into ashes in an instant, and they were left with no other option but to carry that shame for the rest of their lifes and beyond... or to be executed in order to receive eternal forgiveness. And there was no decapitated head available that could prevent any of these disgraces, since the Aspect of the Moon had escaped through Leona's ineffectiveness, as she was unable to stop her.

But was it fair to judge her failure from the start? Considering that the one she faced on top of the mountain, the one who she was unable to kill... 

... was the person she loved the most.

...

In the end, an exchange of anguished glances in the middle of the silence was enough for a decision to be made, agreed by both parties. Neither of them wanted it, but was there any other option?

Only after gritting her teeth against each other and taking a deep breath, Leona managed to mentalize herself enough.

She stood up with a feigned pride, seeing the burning star with a melancholy that ended up moistening her eyes; and without taking her gaze away from that fiery luminescence, she initiated her plea:

━ ... Anyone who professes the false light of the Moon or assists her believers, is a heretic...

And it was while she was praying, that the fire began to manifest within her veins.

It wasn't until the flames ran through all of her being that she, with an aching determination, raised her arm to the heavens; pointing towards the entity from which such radiant power and fervor was born.

Thus condemning the fate of the warriors, she implored one last time to her God before performing her judgment:

━ May my sacred light burn the shame of your souls, AND GRANT YOU FORGIVENESS BY UNIFYING YOU WITH THE HOLY STAR!

And then, the Sun shone brighter than ever.


End file.
